The parent grant for this proposal is the CDC core grant for the Harborview Injury Prevention and Research Center at the University of Washington (UW). The broad goal of this proposal is to develop a model program to strengthen training and research capacity for injury control in Ghana. The program will educate a cadre of outstanding scientists in cutting edge research methods and training techniques. This will facilitate the development of successful and sustainable research and training activities across the spectrum of injury control, including surveillance, prevention, arid treatment. The specific aims are: 1. Provide training in the form of 3 short courses in-country and short, intermediate, and long-term degree training at UW for 12 highly-qualified Ghanaian scientists and professionals on methods for high-quality injury research and implementation of effective injury control programs. 2. Support the development of rigorous research on high priority injury problems, the findings of which will be instrumental in strengthening the policies and practice of injury control in Ghana. 3. Assist Ghanaian scientists and professionals to become capable, productive, and respected participants in international injury research and to develop research structures and training programs to further the goals of reducing injury morbidity and mortality in Ghana and elsewhere in Africa. All training will address ethics and responsible conduct of research. Training and research activities will develop capabilities across the spectrum of injury control: surveillance, prevention, and treatment, including prehospital and hospital care. The rationale for this broad approach is that injury control activities are interrelated and most effective when an integrated, inter-disciplinary approach is applied. Most low and middle-income countries, including Ghana, need strengthening of their expertise across this spectrum. Improvements in various categories will be synergistic. This program will build upon a decade long collaboration on injury research between the Kwame Nkrumah University of Science and Technology in Kumai, Ghana and UW. This collaboration has generated many scientific publications which have influenced policy in Ghana and which have been at the forefront of injury control in Africa.